After It's Told
by Cheynae
Summary: A mysterious girl descends into the Underground. Despite her horrible past, she makes new memories, with her monster (and human) friends, eating snail pie and nice cream. Everything goes on alright. But in the shadows, a evil leaks over them all, hidden behind the smile of a good friend. (Some fluff along the way!) (Sans/OC) (Summary might change as story progresses.)
1. Chapter 1

AFTER IT'S TOLD

Chapter one

 _Fallen_

 _ **A/N: Hey! This is my first story I had ever written (or typed).Phew. Writing this took me days (and it's the first chapter. O-o;) . And being a creative person and all, I tend to be tense and nervous about sending my work to the public. And it ends up making my typing like crap. But anyways…. Enjoy! :)**_

 _I never had to run. In fear. The warm sun streamed cold rays onto my skin. The wind picked up speed as well as the surrounding shrubs I ran through blindly. Suspended branches from the bushes cut my skin as I run by them. As if. They are wanting me to slow down. I wince at the pain, but I kept running. And running. The cuts I was bearing felt like they weren't even there. Running so fast that the pattered and helpless floral below grasp at its last lust of life. Not as athletic, jumping clumsily over logs and dead shrubs. My legs were giving out. I had to stop. I ran into a massive clearing, a meadow. To the northeast of the bundle of bushes I entered from, a lone tree. The last of the energy I had, drug myself to the base of the tree. I slumped along the side of the tree. I curved my spine to an uncomfortable angle, hiding the shame and sorrow I had to boast. I threw my arms above my head. Digging my fingers into my hair. Wanting to rip them out, strain by strain. I choked out my words._

 _"mom….. dad…. please… come back…."_

 _I knew they weren't going to come back. Never in a lifetime. My struggling words altered into silent weeps. The back of my throat started to form a knot. Tears rolled down my face, stinging my cheeks and the edge of my chin, dripping into the dark ground beneath me. The pain was too much. I cried for hours. Sniffles and sobbing, I fell into a deep trance._

 _Smoke. That's all I can see. The air was hot and thick. I barely couldn't breathe. I was standing in a brown dirt patch of charred grass. My head was locked in place. Looking up, the smoke cleared for my perception, the sight almost stopped my heart. My house was on fire. The house that I grew up in. Made memories. Suffered learnable and valuable hardships of life, was engulfed in flames. Wooden supports beams broke and collided with other smoking wood. The betrayed fell to the ground, projects streaks of fiery red stars. The windows were shattered due to the excessive heat from the house. In any minute the house would implode._

 _The sight paralyzed my body. I couldn't tear my eyes away. I was trembling. Shaking vigorously. My heart was racing. My hands were stinging with the burns that consequence my escape. I attempted to move my numb hands. They were holding_ _ **something.**_ _One wield a box while the other help some sort of jug. But I couldn't look down at my hands. Something prevented me from doing that._

 _A disembodied voice whispered through the thickness of the smoked air._

 _"Hehehehe…." I looked around, confused, but frantic._

 _"Wh-who's there…?" My natured voice was certainly masked with fear._

 _"_ _ **Look at what you've done."**_

 _The words were cold as ice. Goosebumps crept up my spine and the hairs on my body risen. My words shaken._

 _"Who are you…. what do you want from me?!"_

 _A little girl stood in front of me. She was wearing a light orange tee shirt with a pair of brown shorts. Below her collar bone area, a medium green stripe crossed her shirt. She was wearing no shoes. As if the burning ground under her did not bother her at all. Her feet were dirtied from the debris and smoke. The dark brown hair covered her eyes. But it could easily be told that she was staring up at me._

 _Her neutral smiles flexed into a demonic grin._

 _"_ _ **Hehehehe…. how can a human like you be so naïve?"**_

 _Her grin grew wider._

 _"_ _ **You killed everyone whom you hold close to. Not aware of your sights nor sorrows."**_

 _I tensed, "What are you talking about?"_

 _She glared at me, amusement sparkled in her eyes. If it was a bad, dark joke._

 _"_ _ **I would look at what I am wielding, if I was you."**_

 _I lifted my clenched hands. I stood in disbelief. One hand had a box of matches as the other gripped tightly to the handle of an oil can._

 _I stammered, "no…. this can't be happening… this is all a mistake…"_

 _The girl tapped the knife patiently. Brushing along the blade, deep, but drew no blood. She smirked._

 _"_ _ **You should be punished for your sins, no?"**_

 _I shuddered and grasped at my throat. I spat out blood as it stained the dirt and my palms. I fell to the ground, looking up at her. She was towering over me. One eye still hidden while the other was dark. It glinted with a red aura._

 _"_ _ **Your soul is mine!"**_

 _The child rose the knife. Thrusting the blade into my terrified body. Repeatedly. I cried and I screamed. Her malicious smile had burned into the memory of my now fragile mind. It was like I was stuck in a loop hole. Of her stabbing me over. And over. And over. Her giggles faded to inaudible. And the slashing of skin and flesh silenced. Finally, bittersweet silence._

 _I shot my eyes open._ _It was just a dream. Thank_ _ **god.**_ _My ribs were tight against my insides. The uncomfortable position I was in when I slept, wasn't the stake of it. The hard breathing I've done through the remaining night sent a burning sensation every time I took an exhale. I laid there. Bringing my arms and legs close to me, almost like an armadillo. I whispered in my hands, "_ _Where am I going to go…?"_ _I knew no other family members other than my mom and dad. I was the only child. Mom told me stories about the experiences and adventures she took when she was a little kid. Mentioned relatives. But whenever I asked her if when we could see them one day. She responded with, "Soon." And no matter how many times I asked her the question, I get the same response. Same with dad. I stood up, with the branch of the tree supporting my weight as I raised. Last night's nightmare flashed through my mind. The house. That girl. That smile. The matches and the oil can. I let out a stressed and unstable sigh._

 _"It's just a dream, "I leaned against the tree's side, "just a_ _ **goddamned**_ _dream."_

 _I steadied myself as I stood on my feet. My legs still tired from the running I did yesterday. I managed to walk into the bushes that flanked the tree from the back._

 _"I'm not gonna die here." I muttered._

 _My change of attitude shocked me even. Why do I feel like this? Why am I filled with such…._ _ **determination?**_ _I kept walking forward._

 _"Everything… will be alright…" I was lying. I had to be._

 _"Everything…. will… be… alright…."_ _Stop lying._

 _"Everything will be alright…. Everything will be alright…..Everything will be alright…"_

 _I was lost in thought. I didn't know where I was going or stepping onto. My foot suddenly caught on something. I tripped and fell forwards. Beyond me, a deep pit devoured my sight. The only sock I was wearing slipped off cowardly as I descended amongst the darkness. I closed my eyes, in prayer. The tears converted the blood I shed._

 _"mom… dad…. i'm coming home…"_


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Girl

Chapter Two

Mystery Girl

 **A/N: I'm starting to love writing this story now! For this, I'm starting to alternate between first and third person, to keep em' reading about what's going on in Cooper's head along with the other characters she interacts with. I'm experimenting. But, uh, anyways…. ENJOY!**

"What are you planning today, Frisk?" Asriel asked Frisk, while the human stuffs things into his pockets as well and drops things onto the table in front of him. Frisk shrugged and stopped his rearranging. He picked up the spoon that stuck firmly in the bowl of Nice Cream. The fireplace behind the two boys warmed the entire living area. The atmosphere was calming. Asriel couldn't think of anything to say. The air stood still and Asriel starting sweating a bit from the tension he is feeling. Guilt with a side of awkwardness brimmed him. It was only four days ago that Frisk saved his soul. _Literally._ But only two since Asriel was brought back to his original form. He's never more of the merciless, maleficent flower he once was. He still regretted all the things he did to become "god". To regain power and spread fear among the faces of human being. He repaid his evil, by breaking the barrier that restrained the monsters from the surface. Ambitious monsters, searching and reaching for the trust and peace of the humans.

Toriel is happily humming within the kitchen, setting up the ingredients for a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Asriel started poking the snail pie that is on his plate. Frisk notices his actions.

"Are you okay, Asry?" He asked, using the nickname he made up for Asriel.

A tint of red lighted on Asriel cheeks. "Uh… I'm alright." Frisk wasn't convinced. He studied him closely.

"Are you sure. It looks like something is bothering you." Frisk wanted to know what's wrong. He knew that Asriel is still hurting. And he will try to comfort him the best way he can as an older stepbrother. Not specifically by blood, but by heart.

Asriel choked on his words. He still can't get over the fact that this isn't a dream. He dreamed about being back with his parents, living a normal, happy life he did before. Everything was the way it was in the past. Playing in the flowers with Frisk, giggling and laughing like little schoolboys. Making memories that lasted a lifetime. When he had these dreams, as Flowey, his soul painfully hurt. But emotions lead to more lust of a sin to become leader, a **king**.

Frisk's words snapped Asriel back to reality.

"Listen Asriel," Frisk gave him a deep concerning look. "everything is okay now. Everyone is happy."

"But Frisk…" The goat looked down at the table and continued quietly, "breaking the barrier that trapped everyone was a rightful decision, but… that's the only thing I recollected that was good. The path I took was a selfish one. I stole other monsters' and humans' souls to be feared and gain power. I took genocide. Watching everyone suffer and betray the betrayed."

Frisk sat and listened in silence. He knew that the words being said were true. He knew Asriel was deeply regretting his actions. And he's straining his body for forgiveness. Not only from his mother and father, but from **him**.

Frisk stood up from the table. He heaved himself to Asriel's side of the table, placing his palms on his sharp shoulder blades. Frisk's legs dangle at the opposite side. The force of his maneuver caused the bowl of Nice Cream to break and splatter on the floor.

"Wha-?" Asriel is bewildered by Frisk's projection to get to his side of the table. It was kind of funny as it shows Frisk's laziness to get up and walk to his side like a normal person would. But he knows. Frisk isn't your average human.

Frisk gently patted Asriel on his back. "Asriel. That was the past. Don't let the past be the binge of your downfall. You live to learn. We're all happy that you're here with us again. We can make memories again. Just like we did when we were little kids. I don't care what decisions you make or the nightmares that haunt you, I'll be here for you, loving you like a brother."

Those heartwarming words sent Asriel's eyes to flood. He felt something that he never thought he would feel in years of his floral confinement. Love and compassion. Asriel threw his arms around Frisk. The returning embrace was too strong. Asriel remembers that Frisk is still a pacifist, so his physical strength is fragile. Yet his spiritual strength and determination, stronger than any human nor monster has he ever seen. Frisk winces, but remains there.

"Thank you, Frisk." Asriel whispered. They both remain in the hug, unaware of the fact that Toriel is watching from the kitchen, smiling sweetly.

* * *

"COME ON LAZYBONES!" A tall skeleton said quietly loudly, as another, short and pudgy, followed lazily behind. The taller one wore a tacky boxer costume with a short red cape, covering the upper half of his boney spine. Blue spandex that oddly fitted on his hips and red, rubber boots. The shorter of the two, was wearing a blue ski jacket and a white tee that shown underneath. He was wearing black shorts and navy blue slippers. It looks like he just came freshly out of bed.

They crunched the ice frosted ground as they passed Snowdin, a small town that overlooks an entire landscape of winter forests. The town is prettied with festive décor that dapple the town in lights and colors. It has a center tree in the middle of Snowdin. Where people place presents under it every now and then. As pretty as the town is, it seems it celebrates Christmas every day. Being a small town, the population gradually decreased ever since the historical opening of the barrier. Only the monsters who plead to stay lives here now.

The tall skeleton turned around and tapped his foot impatiently as the other skeleton slowly catches up.

"YOU'RE WALKING EVEN SLOWER EVER SINCE WE LEFT ASGORE'S CASTLE. THE MONSTER KING DEPENDS ON US TO FULLFILL HIS RESPONSIBILITIES WHILE WE IS AWAY. SO STOP SLACKING, SANS."

"i'm not slacking, paps." Sans stuffed his boney hands into the pockets of his jacket. "it's just you who's walking too fast since we left the king's castle."

The taller skeleton puts his hands on his hips and boasted an obnoxious laugh.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS HAS THE NEED FOR SPEED!" Papyrus turned away from Sans and walked towards the greeting sign for Snowdin.

"heh." Sans smirked to himself and followed his brother, one lazy step at a time.

The two skeleton is on a mission to tend all the flowers of the Ruins. Ever since the barrier has been taken down, and monsters were sent free, Asgore, The Monster King, has set up a cozy little floral shop on the surface to try to befriend the humans and once been told as an gentle giant once more. He now lives on the surface as well. And comes to the Ruins to pay a visit sometimes. Not for Toriel's behalf, but for his son's, Asriel. Asgore is still mourning since his divorce with Queen Toriel, but tries his hardest to overcome and move on. He knows that Toriel is never going to take him back again. Not if he was the last, good looking monster on Earth.

Sans, who was led by the ambitious Papyrus, passed through the puzzles and traps they set up for Frisk many years ago. Sans closed his eyes as the memories came back to him. He let out a sigh through his teeth. The warm breaths he took condensed into the cold air.

"i remember meeting the kid." Papyrus knew he was talking about Frisk.

"AH THAT FRISK. HE'S A SMART ONE. BUT WASN'T SMART ENOUGH FOR MY PUZZLES!"

"but didn't he surpass every puzzle you threw at him? not to mention that machine-generated color coded puzzle. that failed." Papyrus faced turned to a pout.

"I MERELY JUST HELPED THE FELLOW BECAUSE MY PUZZLES WERE TOO SOPHICATED FOR HIM." Papyrus snickered a silent 'nyeh heh heh…heh?' Sans grin grew wider.

They passed the gate that Papyrus built to stop any passing human. Papyrus proudly tapped the gate on the wooden planks before traveling the long road ahead. The bone brothers finally got to the door that separated Toriel's basement to the path towards icy Snowdin. Walked down the hallways till they got to the stairwell to the mudroom of Toriel's house.

"yo!" Sans greeted as he and Papyrus ascended the stairs.

"In here!" Frisk called from the living area. The two turned to the right and entered the living space. Frisk was scrubbing the floor from the sticky and stubborn Nice Cream while Asriel carefully picked up shards of the bowl and disposes them in the kitchen's trash bin.

"Ah! Hello Papyrus! Sans!" Toriel chimed as she took off her oven mitts and came in the living area. She dusted off the flour that powdered her apron. With a cheerful smile, she spoke, "You two came just in time! The pie is almost ready."

Papyrus shaken his head. "I AM SORRY FOR TURNING DOWN YOUR OFFER, MRS. DREEMURR. BUT SANS AND I ARE NOT HERE TO ENJOY YOUR LOVELY PIE. WE HAVE ERRANDS TO RUN BEFORE WE DO ANY OTHER ACTIVITY." Toriel nods in understandment.

"BUT I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD SAVE ME A SLICE LATER."

"I'll save you a piece, Papyrus." Toriel's sweet natured personality is causing Papyrus to blush slightly. Papyrus started to glance around, noticing that his brother is not beside him.

"SANS?" The four hear clacking coming from the kitchen. Since everyone was near the entrance to the living room, nobody could see what's going on in there.

"yeah?" Sans causally walks out of the kitchen with a generously large slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

"sorry, i didn't have brunch yet." Frisk and Asriel laughed, but Papyrus does not look amused.

"GEEZE SANS," Papyrus pointed his finger at Sans, like a scolding mother. "STOP DOING THAT."

"can't you be more…"

"SANS NO-"

"pie-ticular about it?" Papyrus cringes.

"OH MY GOD."

Toriel bursts into snorts and laughter. Frisk tries to hold back a comeback pun and a laugh, from Papyrus' reaction to Sans' terrible pun. Asriel doesn't get the joke, but joins in the laughter, anyway. Papyrus storms out of the room and to the front door, leaving the house. Now eager to join his brother, Sans places the plate on the table. He takes the pie, momentarily looking at it. Sans shrugs, and jams the slice into his jacket pocket before nonchalantly departing from the house. The others watch Sans leave, with the expression of dumbstruck on their faces.

Sans finally caught up with Papyrus in the magenta colored corridor entrance of the Ruins. Papyrus looked calm now. After Sans' punthetic joke. They both walked in silence. Sans didn't want to say anything because he thought Papyrus is still angry. But Sans started to feel uncomfortable. Usually by now, Papyrus will be talking him to death.

After the next moments of silence, Sans finally asked, "you okay, paps?" He couldn't stand it anymore. It was scaring him.

"OH! SANS, I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU THERE. I WAS THINKING RATIONALLY."

"about what?"

"SOME PUZZLES I CAN WORK ON LATER, AND WHAT WE SHOULD HAVE FOR DINNER TONIGHT. I WAS THINKING ABOUT HAVING A SPAGETTI PIZZA. SOUNDS GOOD, EH?"

"yeah. that sounds good." Sans was relieved. Sans is still on edge about the recent turmoil he had with Papyrus. Sans kept warning Papyrus about a strange evil he had dreams about. But he was afraid that Papyrus didn't take him seriously. But it was a dream, after all.

"you go on ahead, paps." Sans leaned against the door the entrance that led to the bed of flowers that Frisk fell on a long time ago. He popped a few pieces of mashed up the pie from earlier in his mouth.

"don't wanna spoil the flowers with a sweet treat."

"WHATEVER SANS." Replied Papyrus as he took a water pail out of thin air like he was summoning it. Clearly Papyrus is watching too many of Alphys' anime fantasy girl CD collection.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK." Papyrus left and traveled down the dark hallway. Sans merrily ate the remaining pieces of pie left and whistled a well-known tune.

" _what a beautiful day."_ Sans looked up at the mid-day sky. It's not like Sans was trapped in the underground. He could move from the Ruins to the overworld whenever he pleases. But Sans prefers to stay underground, for a little while longer. Sans lifts his wrist to read the watch on it.

"shoot. i'm gonna be late for work," Sans muttered.

"oh well, i'm just gonna head to grillby's after paps is done-"

"SANS! COME HERE, QUICKLY." Papyrus is yelling from the end of the hallway. The yell caused Sans' left eye light to dim and his right shining brightly with an overpowering magical blue. Sans ran down the hallway. The best exercise he had in days. _"oh god paps this better be good."_

Papyrus knelt down at the lifeless body of a girl. Sans was breathing heavily has he approached closer to the patch of golden flowers. His eyes converted back to normal.

"is… she still alive?" Sans asked. Papyrus rose the arm of the girl and pressed his two fingers on her wrist, yearning for a pulse. There is one.

"SHE'S PRETTY MUCH ALIVE," Papyrus said.

"how long was she like this?" Sans hands twitched in his pockets. He glared down at the girl. 

The air stood still and Papyrus' words emerged into the depths of Sans' mind. He wasn't paying attention to Papyrus anymore. The bright color of the flowers under her slowly filtered to a monochromatic scheme. He's too focused on the girl. Something isn't sitting right with Sans. There's something strange about this girl. And it sent chills up his spine. Schoolgirl giggling oddly emitted through the personal space of him. He looked around. Nothing but black space. Just him and the girl. One eye shone a blue as he skimmed around the dark ambiance. As he darted his glaze back at the girl. She was staring at him. Viciously. Her eyes was a deep red. She gave him a look of "I'm going to kill you." The dots in his eyes flashed brightly when Papyrus snapped at him.

"SANS ARE YOU LISTENING?" Sans wasn't aware that Papyrus was staring straight at him. Sans shot back down at the girl. Her eyes were closed, just like before.

"uh, yeah, wh-what was that again?" Sweat was beading at the top of Sans' skull.

"I SAID SHE MUST'VE BEEN LIKE THIS OVERNIGHT." Papyrus looked down at her again.

"what should we do?" Papyrus thinks for a moment. The answer was pretty obvious.

"WE NEED TO TAKE HER TO TORIEL," Papyrus stands up,"TORIEL KNOWS WHAT TO DO TO BRING HER BACK TO GOOD HEALTH."

Sans walks over to the girl and picks her up, bridal-style. She was lighter than Sans thought she would be. His eye sockets hazed to no source of light in them. Papyrus was astonished at how Sans lifted her so strongly, but gently, from the flower bed. Sans' expression was unreadable. But at the same time, Papyrus was aghast at how directly Sans responded to the situation.

"don't worry, paps," Sans bright orbs were back. "i won't drop her."

Giving Papyrus a good-natured wink, he continued, "lets go."


	3. Chapter 3: She's Awake!

Chapter three

She's awake!

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! The Thanksgiving holiday and keeping up with school slowed me down on making the update! I have a life too y'kn- NOPE. I've noticed all of my chapters are shorter than expected. But gosh, I'll keep it that way. And I'm thinking about changing the rating from M to T. Just because there's really nothing going on in the story for it to be considered 'M'. But don't panic. Just sit back, read it an' weap. Nyeh heh heh…. ENJOY! Oh and BTW, this chapter contains spoilers. So if you didn't experience the Genocide route, I suggest you do so.**

The front door swung open, grabbing the attention of Toriel, disrupting her daily reading. What on earth is going on?

Papyrus, followed by Sans, who was carrying the unconscious girl entered. Toriel was the only one in the home at the time, while Frisk and Asriel went to a candy shop up in the surface. "Oh god! What happened?" Toriel asked and dropped the book "100 to cook snails" on the end table and rushed to the two brothers.

"we have another descendant." Sans said. He was carefully holding the girl with steady arms, aware of her every movements. Technically, he's assuring himself of not waking her.

"WE FOUND HER IN A BED OF FLOWERS," started Papyrus. "DO YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE WE CAN PUT-" "Shhh, Papyrus!" Toriel shushed him. "We do not need to wake her." Papyrus apologizes. The girl stirred in Sans' arms, due to Papyrus' extreme volume. But ever so slightly, since Sans has a firm but gentle grip on her back and calves of her legs. He was serious about not dropping her.

Toriel sighed and gestured towards the hallway, "Follow me. There's an empty room at the end of the hallway." At the end of the hallway, there was a wooden door. The door was a perfect white, as if it was freshly painted not too long ago. Closely pursed by the bone brothers, Toriel walked down the hallway. It was pleasantly warm. The heat that emitted from the extinguished fireplace warmed the entire house. Sans yawned, the temperature was making him drowsy. Unlike high-energy Papyrus, who could run laps and still have energy for forty more. Sans just doesn't understand Papyrus' burst of energy sometimes.

Toriel stopped and opened a drawer in the midway to the room, taking out Frisk's old royal blue onesie. She thought the onesie maybe embarrassing to the human when she wakes up with it on. She then smiles to herself, hoping it would fit her well. They arrived at the door, with Toriel opening the door, as is let out a croak of age. Sounds like she needs the oil or better, fix the door's hinges. Maybe even replace the door entirely. Perfect job for a king, but he's not around anymore. Maybe she can call him over to fix the door, but that's about all she can make him do. No small talk, just get the job done and get the hell out of my house.

"Here we are." The room has a light blue lighting as Toriel flicks the light switch. A bed stood in the middle of the room, a blue striped blanket spreads evenly and neatly on the mattress, that was also blue. On one of the sides of the bed, a short blue lamp was placed on a white nightstand. It had only two drawers, each with a silver floral handle pendant. There were no windows, only allowing the artificial light from the lamp and overhead light to illuminate the room. The light blue drawer across the room holds up a vase with a flower, a small painting of an unidentifiable pie, and a recently bought, button-eyed teddy bear. The room, as well, was touched by the warmth of the fireplace in the other room.

"Ah, what a lovely room you have here, Mrs. Dreemurr!" Papyrus complimented, trying hard to keep his voice low.  
"Why thank you, Papyrus! The boys and I worked on this room for days. The interior design I chose wasn't so shabby," Toriel rose her hand and curved her finger at her mouth shyly, "Not that I have experience in it." She admitted.

Papyrus shakes his head in disapproval to Toriel's fugacious comment, "You have great taste in interior design, Mrs. Dreemurr!" A light red lighted Toriel's cheeks.

Sans listened silently to Papyrus' and Toriel's overview of the room. After a few moments, his arms were getting tired. The weight of the girl didn't bother him, it was just the discomfort of his arms being in the position for a long time. "uh… paps… tori.. my arms are getting tired," he spoke.

"Oh! Sorry Sans." Toriel realized Sans was still holding the girl. She turned on the lamp. "Please, place her on the bed."

"aight." Sans eased to place the girl on the bed. His bony hands accidently brushed the black locks of her hair. It was relatively soft, abandoning the thought of her hair being caked with dirt and assents of the forest. Sans blushed deeply, studying the girls features closely. The hair matches the face of the girl, with her face being so peaceful, innocent, and- and….

Sans quickly retracted his hands back into his pockets and looked away, trying to avoid any suspicion from the other two. "there ya go, tori." Toriel looked back at Sans and smiled, thanking him for his assistance.

"Now, I need you two to leave the room, so I can change her clothing." The clothes the girl was wearing was dirty. Almost if she lived in the woods for her entire life.

"We shall take our leave." Papyrus replied, still trying to keep his voice at a retired level. He gave Toriel a respectful bow. He still has that chivalrous personality, from being a sentry of the royal guard. But he knows he's not going to need it anymore, but it doesn't hurt to show reverence towards the former queen. Sans nodded his head dismissively, as him and Papyrus left the room, softly closing the door behind them.

Sans lays back on the recliner that sits next to the fireplace in the living room. He closes his eyes and folds his arms behind his skull and lifted his legs on the recliner, letting all of today's happenings fade away in the back of his mind. Papyrus looks intensely at Toriel's library.

"SHE HAS NO BOOKS ABOUT PUZZLES," he complained. "SHE AUTOMATICALLY HAS A PLACE IN MY CHRISTMAS GIFT LIST. OR MAYBE BIRTHDAY SURPRISE LIST."

Sans grinned to himself. "maybe she's not into puzzles, pap." Papyrus takes out a book and wandered through the pages. His eyes sparkled, and walked over to Sans, and sat on the floor beside him.

"NYEH HEH HEH. LOOK AT THIS SECTION, SANS. IT'S LIKE IT WAS PRINTED, JUST FOR ME!" With one bright pupil open, Sans glances down at the recipe book Papyrus is browsing through. Papyrus points to a recipe for vegan spaghetti.

"LOOK AT THIS ONE. DOES IT LOOK GOOD? SHOULD I MAKE THIS FOR TONIGHT?"

Sans shrugged. "dunno, bro. it's all up to you. i'm down with anything, really." Sans **could** do with something healthy once and a while. But it was vegan. He thought if he could splash some ketchup on it, is would enhance in taste. Oh well. Sans closes his eyes again.

"I'M GOING TO BORROW THIS BOOK FOR AWHILE," Papyrus places the book in his satchel. "I HOPE MRS. DREEMURR DOESN'T MIND."

"you know," Sans looks down at Papyrus again, "tori isn't married to asgore anymore. so why refer her as 'mrs. Dreemurr'?"

Papyrus shrugs. "I DON'T KNOW. IT STICKS TO ME AS NORMAL. BUT SHE SEEMS OKAY WITH IT… RIGHT?" Sans agreed, getting a sigh of relief from Papyrus. "GOOD. I THOUGHT SHE SEEMED UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT, AND IS TRYING TO BE NICE."

"heh." Sans shuts his eyes once again, continuing his lounging. In the calm state of his mind, had the unwelcoming visit of the visions he had of the girl. The black, unholy hair, the bloodshot eyes. It all seems too familiar. It was terrifying. Sans had too many nightmares before, about Frisk. About Frisk resetting everything, erasing the memories they've had together. About Frisk being bored with the life he currently has, seeking for a different "ending". He fears of the day Frisk starts to kill, craving the blood of his victims. And of all, killing Sans' only brother, Papyrus. Only having one defense, killing Frisk before he could cause any more harm to the future timeline that he wills to destroy. But the problem that starts to exist now, is much more of a threat than Frisk. Sans knows it. This girl could have the power that exceeds over that of a god, and can destroy all timelines, or even the world, with one finger crossed. No resets, and no time traveling can restore everything that's lost.

Sans needs to know what's this girl is about. And the only way he can find out is by looking at her SOUL. Seems easier said than done. He needs to find the right moment to examine, but it's not now, obviously.

"I'm back," Toriel announced. She is carrying the dirty clothing of the girl. She strolled to the washing machine in the room and stuffed the clothes inside.

"HOW IS SHE?" Papyrus startles Toriel. She hesitates to respond. She turns on the machine, with only the soft whirrs of it filling the room.

"The child is fine, but…" She finally spoke, turning her head away from relaxing Sans and eager Papyrus. She continues, "She has a big wound on the side of her ribcage. It looked bad." Papyrus gives Toriel a worried look, while Sans still has his eyes sockets closed, but it listening carefully to Toriel's every word. "The strange part is… the wound is open. And it didn't stain her clothes. It's not natural." She turned her head again, watching the dirty clothes along with the detergent and water that spun inside.

Papyrus places one of his boney fingers on his chin, "THAT IS STRANGE. THIS IS SOMETHING THAT WE HAD NEVER ENCOUNTERED BEFORE. BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SHAKE THIS MYSTERY TO ITS CORE! I SHALL DO AN EXAMINATION!" Sans eyes cracked open as Papyrus stood up, ready to leave the room.

"wait pap-" Sans was about to heave himself off of the recliner, before Toriel stopped the taller skeleton.

"N-not now Papyrus. She still hasn't woken up yet." Papyrus huffed. She went into the kitchen to slice the butterscotch-cinnamon pie for the guest. She's not sure if the arrived human will like the pie, but she will be hungry; so it's worth a shot. Papyrus looked at his phone. He scrolled through the posts of Alphys and Undyne. He liked a few pictures of the two. One of Alphys and Undyne's first date, taking a selfie before a random dog jumped into the bowl of salad and breadsticks that was in front of them. And another of the couple on the beach, with Alphys burying Undyne in the sand, which was shaped as a mermaid. It totally fitted Undyne; since she's a fish after all. After a few cackles of 'nyeh heh heh's, Papyrus grew wide after realizing he's forgotten something.

"OH SHOOT. I FORGOT THAT UNDYNE IS TAKING ME FOR KARATE LESSONS. GOODBYE MRS. DREEMURR! TAKE CARE OF SANS!" Papyrus dashes downstairs and to the exit of the basement.

"Goodbye Papyrus!" Toriel called after him, unaware that he already left the house. Toriel places the size intimidating pie slice on a plate, and carries the plate to the table and sets it on top. "Ah, there. It'll be there when she wakes up."

"tori…" Toriel looks over her shoulder, meeting the eyes of two bright pupils glancing back.

Toriel shifted, in regard to Sans calling her name. "Yes Sans?"

"something isn't right…" Sans was visibly sweating. Was it a bad nightmare that resurfaced?

"About what?" Toriel tilted her head, in concern for Sans' discomfort. Sans is trying to be vague about his response. He doesn't want to worry Toriel or make her have second thoughts on caring for the fallen human.

"it's just a feeling, ya know? that feeling when you don't want anything to change and everything is just right. but some things were meant to be left alone. just so you won't make promises."

Toriel frowned. "Is this about Frisk again? Sans, the child will never reset again."

"i know. but it's not about frisk this time."

"Then, tell me. What's on your mind?" Toriel sat down in the chair across from Sans. Her eyes dark but glimmering with interest. Sans adverted his eyes to the ceiling.

"the girl…" he started, "something's not right about her."

"Are you sure?"

"…maybe. i don't know."

"…That injury… she should've died by it. It looked like an animal might have attacked her."

Sans gazed at Toriel, "how big was it anyway?"

Toriel pressed her finger to the side of her upper ribcage before tracing and twisting to the lower part of her back. Sans eyes shone bright with horror.

"She should have died by that wound." Toriel placed her hand on her lap again. "But I tended to it right away, it would heal correctly and fully."

"maybe it was just luck. hell, maybe even determination." Sans sat up and stretched his arms with a few cracks and rattling of bones.

Toriel folded her hands as of in prayer. "Oh god, I hope she's okay."

"tori, she'll be-"

"Hello?" A voice echoed into the room Toriel and Sans was in. Toriel stood up and turned her head towards the sound.

"She's awake!" Toriel clasped her hands in joy and relief. She thought the girl would never wake up till the next day as she supposes that the human may be in a coma. Tiny white pupils watch Toriel as she leaves the room.

Toriel briskly walks down the hallway. "My child! You're awake! Thank goodness you're-" Toriel saw the human slam the door quickly before Toriel passed Frisk's room. Toriel sees it as normal, if you waken up and not knowing where you are… you're probably going to freak out, too. The goat pressed her ear against the wooden door. She could hear the human's breathing muffled by the thick wood that separated them.

"My dearest child… everything is okay. I will not hurt you, you're safe." The calming words made the human gulp, deciding on opening the door for the monster to see her, or not. Is this monster speaking the truth? Can she trust her? The girl's hand warily reached the doorknob. She turns the knob slowly, opening the door to reveal the monster on the other side.

"Hello, my child." Toriel gives her a welcoming smile.

"Where am I?" The girl looks up at Toriel, tears started to collect in her eyes. Toriel can see she is confused and astray in the world she stands on.

"You are in the Ruins, my child."

"The… Ruins?" The girl repeated. Toriel nods.

"Yes. May I ask, what is your name?"

"I don't know…" The girl looks down at her hands, playing with them. She tries to avoid eye contact. The girl don't seem to remember anything that happened when she got here. All she remembers is waking up in a comfortable bed.

"Oh dear," Toriel taps her chin in thought. "This may be a problem. If you don't know your name…. then what can we name you for the time being? Until you remember your own name!" The human looks up at Toriel again, expression blank. What.

"Jenny…. no… Meredith…? No, you don't look like a Meredith… Lauren?"

The human clenched her stomach tightly as an unholy sound emits from it. The human is hungry. Toriel's head snaps back to reality. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" Toriel holds out her hand, "Come with me. You must be starving!" The girl looks at her hand, and cautiously placed her palm on hers. Toriel beams a smile. The trip to the other room was fairly short even with the girl's ungraceful walking. By the looks of it, she was still tired. The human is longing to back to bed again, but with the snarls of her famished stomach impedes her.

"I have some delicious pie made just for you," Toriel informed. "I hope you like it!" They both entered the living room. The girl looked around the room. She catches the presence of, now again, lounging Sans and gasped before shielding herself behind Toriel's arm.

Sans glanced at the astonished girl. "what?" never seen a skeleton before?" Sans winks at the two before arousing again from the couch and strolled towards them. The trembling human is close and intensively watching Sans now. Her icy blue eyes are scorching a hole into Sans. At least, that's what she's concluding.

Sans stretches out his hand. "name's sans. sans the skeleton. my brother papyrus isn't here right now, but you'll get to meet him later." All of this is happening too fast for the human. She doesn't know how to react right now. After a few moments, Sans recoils his hand. "ah, the shy type, aren't ya? i respect that." The girl blushes lightly causing Sans to grin.

* * *

The human is sits at the table, eating the large slice of butterscotch pie. She was eating it leisurely, looking down at the plate as she ate. Sans was sitting on the far end of the table, eye sockets closed. He finally spoke after the few scraping of fork on plate, "so kid, what brings you here?"

The girl gazed over at Sans, puzzled by his question. "What do you mean?"

"i meant, how'd you get here. do you remember anything?" The girl shakes her head.

"The only thing I remember is waking up in a bedroom."

"that's it?"

"Mmhm." She looks down at her plate again, defeated at the memories she tries to obtain again.

"hey don't be so down. memories will start flooding in again as the days go by… not trying to be **irrational** with you."

The piece of pie on fork almost suffocated her. She groans at Sans' terrible pun. Sans looks away cheekily, "good to hear that you're already warming up to me, kiddo."

Smiling, the girl continues her plate of pie. This skeleton seems very friendly; along with the goat. But she feels she may even have a strong affinity with this rattling, pun-making bag-of-bones.

Sans rises from his chair and pushed it under the table. He lifted and bended his arms behind his skull. "i'm getting hungry. if you need me, for anything, i'll be at grillby's. and i might bring something back." Sans winked at the human. She glares from her plate, piercing the soul of Sans. Grin stretched at an impossible length.

"I'lL bE wAiTiNg, SaNs…" The red irises stared at the mortified Sans. "I wOnDeR wHaT yOu WiLl BrInG bAcK…" She opened her mouth to let out a double toned giggle. Sans blinked. It was all over. The girl was normal again staring back, with an eyebrow raised asking if everything is alright.

"ah, sorry pal. i was just thinking…" Sans cheekbones lit a gentle blue. "like i said, i'll be at grillby's and i will bring something back. promise." Sans quickly left the room. What was that all about, the human thought. She guided her fork to her plate, penetrating no crust nor soft substance. She ate all her pie. The human sighed and pushed herself from the table, to go back to her room.

The human's feet dangled from the side of the bed. She's not short, it's the size of the bed. The goat's perception of size difference is very slim. The human chuckles inwardly. She's waiting for Toriel to return her clothing. The onesie she currently wears is comfortable, but she doesn't want it to officially become her everyday attire. She looks down at her hands and sighed. "This all feels so real…" She traces her finger across the grooves of heavy bandaging of her left hand. And then her wondering finger felt along the large bandaging on her side. She looked at the lamp and stared, pondering on how she got here, where she it, and who she even is. She remembers Toriel mentioning "The Ruins", however, she wants a elaborated answer.

There was a gentle knock at the door

"Come… come in…" the girl answered quietly.

The door crept open and Toriel's head peaked though the crack. "Hello my child. How are you feeling?" The human responsed with a weak smile and a raised thumb. Toriel smiles.

"Ah. Good. I came to tell you that your former clothes and terribly ripped. And I cannot repair them. So, I'll be out shopping to get you some new clothing." Toriel squinted. "I'll be back, Robin! Be good!" She closed the door with the human looking absentmindedly at that name. Robin. Clearly Toriel is bad at names. She sighs, it's a temporary name for now. Her stomach rumbled again. The pie wasn't enough? She got up from the bed and walked towards to door entering into the hallway. In the distance, small figures of Frisk and Asriel protruded out of the wall that covered the entrance to the stairs. Hesitating she walked closer to the goat and human. Maybe she should say hi.


	4. Chapter 4: A Good Afternoon

Chapter Four: A Happy Afternoon

 _A/N: WOW! I'm so sorry about updating the story to late! When has it been… 4 months?! (Feels longer than that) But anyways! I was away for a while because I needed to concentrate on what's important: school. Never found time to update. (Even on spring break.) SO. Here you are! The chapter is short though, wanted to make sure people know that I haven't given up on the story. So yeah… ENJOY!_

The girl walked towards the human and the monster duo. They still didn't notice her coming up to them. They were too caught up in their laughter-filled conversation. She got close enough to the boys to curtsy them.

"Hi." She greeted. Frisk and Asriel looked over in her direction. She smiled at them nervously as they glanced back.

"Howdy!" Asriel greeted back, followed by a quiet "hello" from Frisk.

"Out mom told us about a guest in the house when we passed her in Snowdin. She looked like she was in a hurry." The girl nodded as he continued, "I'm Asriel and this is Frisk, my brother."

The girl tilted her head in confusion. A monster with a human brother? She shook her head, disregarding the thought.

Frisk held out his hand, waiting for a hand shake. "What's your name?"

The girl's hand met Frisk's with a firm shake that followed. "My name is…" She blanked out. What **IS** her name? A short pause of silence went between the two before she continued. "R-Robin." Robin felt like that name couldn't be right, but she's going to let it slide, for now.

"Robin?" Frisk echoed. "That's a nice name."

A faint blush spread across her cheeks a she sheepishly grinned. This introduction is going smoothly. Robin thought she wouldn't make too many friends. In this odd place. But there unique characters she has met since she waken up here, are fast friends.

Robin is starting to feel a little more at home. Although she still has a lot of questions floating about in her mind, she's going to enjoy this day.

Frisk takes out a game board out of… thin air? The board has cute little monsters on it. The blue, four legged monster had its legs stretched out as a yellow horned and one-eyed monster slid underneath. And in the sidelines, multicolored monsters cheering. It looks like a generic game of Twister. Big blue and green lettering titles the box, "MONSTER JAM!"

"We bought this game at one of the stores on the surface. It was only one gold, so we bought it!" Frisk says, cheerfully. "You wanna play?"

Surely Robin wants to play, but being in awkward positions with people you just aquatinted with, she's having second thoughts.

"I'll just, uh… watch…" Asriel and Frisk both nodded before running into the living room followed by Robin.

The whole afternoon was filled with laughter and good times. Robin was enjoying herself. Several rounds passed and Frisk was the overall winner of the game.

"Geeze, Frisk." Asriel's face turned into a pout. "How come you're23

so good?"

Frisk shrugged, "I guess it's my old ways."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Wait you don't know?" Asriel looked at the girl, face surprised.

Robin shook her head, "No, I don't."

Asriel and Frisk sat in front of Robin, telling the story of how Frisk saved the monster race from internal confinement to the Underground. Asriel was doing most of the story-telling while Frisk blushed throughout the entire story.

"Wow… but… it was just Frisk? What about you, Asriel?" Robin looked puzzled by the story.

"…" Asriel fell silent before saying, "I had… my own ways of staying close to Frisk…"

Robin felt like she hit a nerve. "Oh… s-sorry."

"It's okay. You were curious about it." Asriel smiles at Robin.

Frisk lifted his arms into a shrug, "I decided to stay with the monsters after that. I've been here for a while now… five years? I'm enjoying myself. With all the friends I've made, I don't think I ever want to-"

"I'm home~." Toriel was back home, she was calling from the basement. She sounded like she wasn't far from the ground floor. Walking into the living space, Toriel carried a few different colored shopping bags containing Robin's new clothes.

"Ah, children! I see you were enjoying yourselves while I was away."

"Yeah mom! We had so much fun!" Asriel beamed a smile at Toriel.

"That's great, my child." Toriel said before shifting her gaze at Robin. "Robin, I have clothes for you."

Robin stands up, taking the bagged clothes from Toriel, and thanking her.

Toriel gave Robin a warm smile. "Find an outfit that suits your taste."

Robin smiles back and goes to her room to try on her new clothes

* * *

Robin closed and locked the door behind her. Throwing the bags on the blue bed, she starts to take off the onesie. She held the royal blue onesie in her hands, blushing

" _I must've looked so awkward wearing this…"_ She thought and dropped the onesie on the floor. Sitting on the end of the bed, she shook all the clothing out of their colored bags. Some shirts, sweaters, blouses, and jackets along with two pairs of shorts, and two pairs of pants. Even a set of pajamas fell from the bag.

" _Wow… this is a lot of clothes…"_ Robin shuffled through the shirts, finding a black t-shirt with a blue ghost in the middle of the torso. Perfect. She puts on the shirt, it hugs her curves a bit but at least it fits. She took a pair of brown, pink floral-print shorts and put them on. They fit perfectly as well.

" _And I was thinking she would be two sizes over… heh."_ Robins starts to fold the remaining clothes and place them inside the drawer on the opposite side of the bed.

Robin looks at the bags, scratching her head. _"Why would Toriel give me so many clothes? I don't understand…"_ Turning around and going towards the door she pauses at the doorknob. _"This is so real. I'm so confused. Is this reality…? Or… am I lingering in the realm of my own consciousness? I need answers."_ Robin opened the door, ready to continue for whatever this mysterious world has to offer.


End file.
